Mill Hill Broadway railway station
0.965 | railexits0506= 0.973 | railexits0607= 2.174 | railexits0708= 2.103 | railexits0809= 1.930 | railexits0910= 1.720 | railexits1011= 1.800 | railexits1112= 1.981 | railcode=MIL |latitude=51.6130 |longitude=-0.2489 |coord_region=GB-BNE }} Mill Hill Broadway railway station is in the London Borough of Barnet in North London. The station lies on the Midland Main Line and is served by First Capital Connect trains as part of the Thameslink Line service. It is in Transport for London's Travelcard Zone 4. This station is located at . History The station was built by the Midland Railway as simply "Mill Hill" in 1868 on its extension to St. Pancras, being renamed in 1950.Radford, B., (1983) Midland Line Memories: a Pictorial History of the Midland Railway Main Line Between London (St Pancras) & Derby London: Bloomsbury Books The station was rebuilt in the 1960s in connection with the construction of the M1 motorway. Since 1 April 2006 train services have been operated by First Capital Connect. Prior to the major engineering works to create the "Thameslink Box" at St Pancras, Mill Hill Broadway was also served at peak times by Moorgate fast trains. These trains provided a non-stop service to King's Cross Thameslink twice an hour. In 2009, several morning peak southbound fast services (stopping only at West Hampstead) and several evening peak northbound fast services (stopping only at West Hampstead) were reinstated. From March 2009, Southeastern and First Capital Connect began running some peak hour trains from Sevenoaks to Luton, though in the off-peak these services turn back at Kentish Town. Services The typical daytime service from the station is four trains per hour southbound to central London, Wimbledon and Sutton; and four trains per hour northbound, of which two terminate at St Albans and two at Luton; and several through the night train services between Bedford and Brighton. After 22:00 the southbound service is only two trains per hour, but the station is served by four trains per hour northbound from St. Pancras and central London until 22:30, when the service becomes two trains per hour. East Midlands Trains InterCity services from Leeds, Sheffield and Leicester run through at high speed and do not stop. Interchange with InterCity services can be made at Luton and St Pancras International. Transport links London bus routes 114, 186, 221, 240, 251, 302, 303 and school routes 605, 628, 688 serve the station. Routes 113 and N113 is about a 6-minute walk away and school route 642 a 4-minute walk away. Current developments Thameslink platform extension As of February 2009, platform extension and station improvement work was well under way as part of the Thameslink Programme. Proposed developments Service changes in 2015 Additional trains from destinations across the larger Thameslink network may call at the station from 2015, when it is likely that the existing Sutton Loop trains will be withdrawn. References Gallery Image:Mill Hill Broadway (MML).jpg|Southbound view from Platform 1, with Midland Mainline [[British Rail Class 222|Class 222 Meridian]] unit in the distance. Image:Mill Hill Broadway Northbound.jpg|Northbound view from Platform 1. Image:Mill Hill Broadway Ticket Office.jpg|Ticket office at Mill Hill Broadway station. Image:Mill Hill Broadway sign.JPG|Sign on the A5100 Mill Hill Broadway, as it passes under the M1 motorway Image:Mill Hill Broadway stn signage2.JPG|Signage on platforms (summer 2009) External links *First Capital Connect Category:Railway stations in Barnet Category:Former Midland Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1868 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:DfT Category D stations